One Fate
by OnceDeadTwiceShy
Summary: A powerful barrier has separated two sides of a city, not allowing humans and demons interact ever again. Now, sixteen years later Kagome falls through the barrier to meet a half demon no other than Inuyasha. Questions begin to rise and enemies learn of how to attack and rid one side for good.What will Kagome and Inuyasha do? What was their fate? To meet and fall in love or not?
1. Prologue

So, I finally have a working laptop that I can use, so yes chapter 14 of _New World_ is going to be up. I did _Lost Uchiha_ on my phone, ummmm sorry if it sounded bitchy, I'll fix that, but here is another one that I actually had written down long before chapter five in _New World_. So enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Prologue <em>

_The wind whipped silver hair back in a fury. Amber eyes glared at the brown ones before him. Blood spilled and tainted the earth below them. Both men were running out of blood; running out of time. Victory was barely in sight, and both knew that whoever grasped victory, one would follow the other in death. Still, something had to be done or the war would forever continue on. Brown hair whipped in the wind in a fury, locking onto the amber eyes before him. Blood spilling and soiling the ground beneath them, but neither cared. Both men were running out of time; out of blood. Victory hung in the air by a thread and both knew their own fate. It all came down to their next move._

_A blue light shot into the gray sky for a moment, then it rained down in a foggy covering onto a four foot stone wall, that divided the two villages off. It rippled as it sealed the two villages away from each other for good now, never to be broken by anyone or anything. To protect, to defend, to hide from evil and never let one side know that the other ever existed. Two villages that were once a whole, now halved by a barrier. A barrier so thick and foggy, that when you got close enough, you could see your own reflection. _

_A heartbroken woman tightly held a pink bundle to her chest as she stared at the barrier, angry tears streaming down her face, all the while her baby girl watched her own reflection in the foggy mirror. _

_On the other side, another heartbroken woman held her red bundle as her baby boy cried out for his mother, seeking comfort. The woman let her own tears cascade downward and stroked her son's silver ears and hair in tempt to calm him. _

_No one was to know what happened here, for the sake of protection. Two women on both sides knew the secret of the barrier, but would never tell their children, or anyone for that matter, for the sake of peace. _

_Two villages separated by a barrier. Two children both born on that day. One fate intertwined by blood, by death, by love. _

* * *

><p><em>So, let me know what you guys think!<br>_

_Yours truly,_

_OnceDeadTwiceshy_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One **_  
><em><strong>16 Years Later<strong> _

Her gaze lazily opened to the morning hum of cars passing by her opened window. Chocolate eyes glanced to the black digital clock reading six O'clock exactly. It wasn't odd for Kagome to wake up this early on the weekend. She sighed and pushed back her pink blankets and stretched her arms out and high above her head, yawning. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and mumbled, "Had that weird dream again..." She groggily stood up and made her way to her bathroom, where she grabbed her blue brush and began to de-tangle her ebony hair. She brushed it for a few minutes as she pulled it into a high ponytail, securing it with a green hair tie.

She moved out of her bathroom and to her dresser where she pulled out her green exercise shirt and black Addis yoga pants. Stripping out of her pj shorts and tank top, she soon got in her sports bra and exercise outfit, pulling on her black running shoes and grabbing her iPod and headphones.

Kagome jogged down the stairs and out the front door to start her daily routine. Kagome would jog down the long shrine steps and down the sidewalk a few miles into town, then she would take a shortcut through an alley way that led to the outskirts of town, where the stone wall was with the thick barrier sitting on top of it. Kagome didn't know why she felt drawn to something like that, but then again she couldn't explain the dream either.

_Amber eyes that locked onto her own in way she didn't understand. Were they angry? No, they held a soft look that made her heart melt, but she didn't know why?_

Kagome had never came across someone with amber colored eyes, not even colored contacts. She found herself passing by the barrier, seeing her own reflection in the foggy mirror, slowing her jog and jogged in place. The barrier rippled here and there, but held its seal. A seal everyone knew existed, but no one understood how or why it was there. Kagome's mom said that it magically appeared on the day she was born and had been there ever since. She kept her breathing slow and calm as she kept staring at her foggy self, as if she was waiting to see something other than herself. Kagome approached the little wall and reached up towards the barrier. Her hand was hesitate to touch it, but the second she did, she felt a smooth surface underneath her palm. Kagome had to laugh at her own curiosity. What was she expecting? The barrier to break down and show her what its hiding? No, no of course not...still.

Just when she was about to pull away, something flickered in the corner of her eye, something red. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see if someone happened to walk by her, that would be embarrassing if someone saw her like this, but no one was around except her. Then she saw it again, the same red thing that caught her attention for a second and then it disappeared to make her if she was going crazy. With her palm still on the barrier, she let out a relief sigh and closed her eyes, chuckling at herself. "Kagome, you need to start getting better sleep." She commanded herself and slowly opened her eyes, only to catch her breath in her throat. Her eyes widened in utter bewilderment. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Right in front of her, were a blurry pair of amber colored eyes. The same exact ones she dreamed about. No, that wasn't possible...she was seeing things. _Yeah, I'm just seeing thins..._She tried to convince herself by blinking a thousand times, but the eyes still stared at her, but this time she could almost make out a face. Kagome, still in shock, shook her head and slowly backed away from the wall. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, and like that she turned and sprinted off.

* * *

><p>Be careful, Inuyasha." A soft woman's voice called out towards a teen with long silver hair and fuzzy ears on top of his head.<p>

The teen turned around with a small smile. "I will be. I'm just go9ing out on a stroll with Miroku." Inuyasha called back to his mother as the soft wind ruffled his hair and red shirt. Inuyasha waved his goodbye and turned on his heel to leave.

Birds chirped above him as he strolled down the sidewalk with his arms locked behind his head, and looking above him on the peaceful Saturday. Inuyasha listened as he could hear children and their parents laughing, playing in the distance. He took in a deep breath of the dewy grass and let a smile grace his features. He loved his home, where demons and even half demons-like him- lived together. His home where, not completely at peace with itself, but enough to have days like this and have it never end, well something like that.

Inuyasha stopped walking as he heard the opening and closing of a door, then a male's voice. "Hey, Inuyasha. How are you and this fine morning?" the man -Miroku- asked a little too cheerful.

Inuyasha sighed, "Why did you wake me up at seven today?" Irritated with the fact that his best friend called a little too early to go on a "walk". "I know you don't want to go on some random stroll." Inuyasha watched Miroku with a glare. Miroku smiled and said nothing. Inuyasha sighed and allowed Miroku, a full-fledged demon, to lead them to God knows where.

Inuyasha was surprised though by the stroll. The two seemed to walk through the woods and a little out of the way of town, where nothing but a river and endless trees were gathered. As they began the outline of a soft green meadow, the duo caught notice of the four-foot stone wall, that ran all the way down and then some. Above was the famously known barrier, that no one knew how it came to be there or why? Sixteen years ago, it just appeared; sixteen years ago when Inuyasha was born. Inuyasha couldn't explain why he felt drawn to the thing, but he found himself in front of it, with a hand reaching out. Miroku watched in confusion, but Inuyasha's nose twitched. "What is it?" Miroku asked as his friend mumbled, "What the..." and leaned closer to the foggy mirror. He could smell a new scent, one he couldn't explain.

Leaning even closer to where his nose was practically touching it, he saw a pair of deep chocolate eyes, staring at him. The half demon backed up a few inches in total shock. _Impossible! There couldn't be another person behind the barrier...could there?_ Inuyasha thought as he watched the eyes blink a thousand times in curiosity. Miroku leaned over his friend's shoulder, but couldn't see what Inuyasha was seeing.

As Inuyasha peered even closer, he could make out a partial feminine face. Brown eyes backed away as Inuyasha almost called out to the girl. The inu could see a light green color flicker across the barrier and soon disappeared. Inuyasha was baffled by the sight of someone, a girl none the less, on the other side of the barrier. He, no correction, no one thought that was ever possible!

Miroku gently shook his friend from the daze he seemed to be in. "Inuyasha...Inuyasha, snap out of it!" Miroku shouted as Inuyasha kept his wide-eyed look and turned to face him, the only words coming out. "Did you not see her?

* * *

><p>She kept running. She didn't know how long she was running, but her feet seemed to zip through the dirt road and back into town. <em>Impossible. It's completely impossible!<em> Kagome kept telling herself. Th_ere couldn't be someone or something behind the barrier...could there? _Kagome eventually realized she was about to run smack into her door if she didn't stop soon. She quickly hit the brakes, skidding across the cemented pathway and panted, still confused. Her body shook, but she remained in the same spot with fear written all over her face. Kagome breathed in and breath out, but nothing calmed her nerves.

Her mother came out with a worried look, "Kagome dear, are you okay?" her mom placed a hand on her shaking daughter's shoulder. Kagome slowly shook her head no. "What's the matter dear?" The brunette woman pulled her daughter close to her and into the house. Kagome followed into the kitchen and sat down in the wooden chair, still trying to comprehend what she just saw. Her mother pulled out a glass from the cupboard and filled it with cool water, setting it down in front of the quiet girl.

Kagome slowly gripped it and brought it up to her lips, but she couldn't take a drink. Her mother sat across from her and waited for Kagome to speak. Setting down the untouched water, Kagome looked at her mom. "Mom...you know the barrier on the outskirts of town right?" her mother nodded slowly. "Is...is there any possible way that another being could be on the other side?" Kagome knew she sounded crazy, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of what she saw was actually there.

Her mother flinched slightly, then let a strained smile and waved it off. "Oh no, of course not dear. Why would you ask?" Kagome looked down and worded the answer in her head before she opened her mouth to speak again.

"I..." Kagome started out, but shut her mouth to think. Exactly how do you put 'I saw a pair of golden eyes and a partial male face through the barrier. And oh! I've been dreaming about those eyes for about three days now.' into a non-crazy sentence without landing in a mental hospital? "Are you sure? I mean you said the barrier appeared when I was born, so what was on the other side before that happened?" Kagome answered with a question and her mother's smile faltered. Oh curse curiosity in young children these days.

"Dear, there was only an endless tree line and woods for nothing but miles, kind of cut off part of our hunting grounds, but there was nothing other than that." her mother lied with a smile on her face, but Kagome couldn't see the lie, thank goodness. "What's gotten you so shaken up?" she tried to steer the conversation to something other than the barrier.

"I.." Kagome took a breath. "I saw a pair of eyes." Kagome looked to see her mom look a little frightened by it, but a smile replaced it.

"Eyes...what do you mean? Are you sure you didn't see your own?"

"No, I'm sure. My eyes aren't..."Kagome trailed off and sighed, defiantly don't want to be labeled crazy. "You know what, yeah I did see my own eyes." Kagome forced the smile and stood up. The older woman gave a confused smile and watched her daughter leave to her room. _That was close._

* * *

><p>"I swear I saw some chick on the other side!" Inuyasha growled as Miroku folded his arms across his chest.<p>

"Inuyasha, I want to believe you, but there no way someone, a girl at that, could be on the other side." Miroku saw his best friend snarl.

"How Miroku? Why the hell not?" Inuyasha snapped. Miroku was stuck with that. He honestly didn't know how or why, but still it's impossible right?

"Then how come I didn't see her?" Miroku raised an eyebrow, trying to reason with the half demon.

"Perhaps you weren't looking." Inuyasha mumbled, Miroku able to hear the reply, and looked back at the barrier. Inuyasha knew whatever he saw was there. He wasn't sure if it was human or not, but he was certain that he saw a girl with chocolate eyes looking and blinking at him, and then disappeared in a light green color.

Miroku sighed again and waved it off. "My friend you need better sleep."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a growl forming. He knew Miroku and anybody else he try to tell wasn't going to believe him. "Yeah, maybe I do."

* * *

><p>The next week was beginning to confuse both teens, Kagome and Inuyasha, making them think about the barrier more than they should. Kagome would find herself staring off into space with thoughts of amber colored eyes with such softness, such care...but she wouldn't allow them to penetrate any deeper into her mind. The dreams seemed to replay exactly what she saw that day, having her not able to shake off the feelings, dreams, or thoughts.<p>

Inuyasha on the other hand was at the barrier every day, hoping and waiting for a glimpse of those beautiful brown eyes that seemed to plague his mind. But every day was a fail at seeing anything other than his own reflection. It was irritating to see nothing, after seeing something he couldn't seem to explain other than deep brown eyes that belonged to a girl that he happened to see inside the barrier. _Che, yeah everyone seemed to get a laugh at that one._ Inuyasha glanced at the barrier. "I know what I saw..." he whispered to it as he stared at it, waiting once again for nothing.

Time seemed to become a loss when he noticed the sunset to be a deep orange mixed in with deep gray clouds. Inuyasha looked down towards the ground before him, and jumped on the thick branch of a nearby tree that held his weight. He hated that every day he would sit there on the ground, watching the fog for something, until dark and nothing would happened. But he was determined to prove what he saw. So, he walked away for the next day to come.

* * *

><p>Kagome slowly walked by herself from school as the orange sun casts shadows everywhere. She was lost in her thoughts, lost in those dreams and those gorgeous eyes. So lost in fact that she didn't realize she was standing before the barrier. She stared at it with empty eyes. Eyes that were once afraid, but now she held no care. It's just a stupid barrier right? She didn't even realize that she placed her hand on the smooth surface she felt once before. It seemed as if her body was moving by itself and she was watching somewhere else. She kept her hand there and waited to see those eyes again, but something caused her snap back to reality like a rubber band. Something felt oddly cold, though it was spring, and it was too late for her to realize that she was being pulled into the barrier by itself!<p>

Kagome let out a useless scream as she was hurled out of it and onto soft grass with a _thud_. When she stood up, she knew she wasn't home.

~End Chapter One~  
>-o-<p>

Okay, sorry for this to come out but it's here! Lol **phoenixwings37** I'm glad that the prologue got you addicted to a new series. Thank you for your review it made me smile even though I've been sick for three days now, ugh, but please review and I shall post more chapter! Thank you!

Yours truly,  
>OnceDeadTwiceshy.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

_Omg! I am so sorry you guys that I haven't updated! Yeah probably think I'm a bitch for doing so lol! Again sorry, but I promise that this will get updated as much as possible! _

_Oh, __**phoenixwings37, **__thank you for your review and I feel much better! Anyhow, about your question...um you'll find out later on. Okay, onto the story. _

**_Chapter Two _**

**_Meeting _**

Kagome froze from the sight before her, and she knew she wasn't home. Home didn't have an never ending forest line. Home didn't sound this peaceful. Home was also on the other side.

Kagome forced her body to move back to the barrier, pushing against it several times in attempt in getting through, but nothing seemed to occur, except her shoulder bruising. She let out a whine and slid down the stone wall. _Well, now you know you're not crazy, but how do I get back home? _Kagome brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, her right hand holding her left wrist. Dark was less than thirty seconds away and all Kagome had was her backpack with books and her dead cellphone. Curse low battery life. She had nothing to defend herself...if she needed to defend herself, which she hoped not.

Kagome pressed her back farther into the wall and held her knees closer, hoping that this was either a nightmare or that the wall would sallow her whole. Still, she would have to stay put till morning. The wind picked up in a soft dance around her as she shivered from the sudden cold.

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Inuyasha casually strolled through the now dark woods, muttering to himself. "I know I'm not crazy..." Inuyasha looked up to the cloudy sky and quickly looked down. A whole week of absolutely nothing that had him about to give up. But something made him always come back, something perhaps like those eyes that he couldn't explain why he was drawn to them. Maybe, or the fact that he wanted to know why there was a barrier in the first place. He wasn't sure, but he spent a whole week staring at nothing for something he couldn't explain.

The wind gently pushed his silky silver hair back and to the side, that's when he stopped. He sniffed the air around him as he eyes widened. He knew that scent from a week ago!

Quickly, he turned back and sprinted towards the scent that led him back to the barrier. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. He saw a young girl that looked about his age, with brown shoes and knee-high white socks, her knees pulled to her chest and arms wrapped around them. Her chin rested on her knee caps, eyes closed as ebony hair covered part of her olive skin, the wind swaying it in a soft dance. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing! There, up against the wall, lost-and he's never seen her around before-was this beautiful girl sleeping in the night.

He approached her quietly and squatted in front of her, peering closer at the new girl. He could smell the light vanilla perfume on her that made him smile. Inuyasha's smile grew as he did a mental dance. _I knew I wasn't crazy! _He let out a shout of joy, effectively waking her up.

Kagome's eyes tightened before fluttering open, blinking away her blurry vision. As her eyes cleared, she was met with amber colored eyes filled with shock and curiosity. Startled, she pushed herself more into the wall, though she couldn't go any farther, and put her hands up in defense, but there was complete silence between them, even the wind didn't stir. Inuyasha was in complete shock when he saw that her eyes were the same chocolate ones he seen before. The same ones he couldn't stop thinking about.

The half demon watched her cower against the wall and he wanted to say something, but what? What do you exactly tell a person that you're not gonna hurt them when they think you are? Words slipped his mind, so instead he sat down on the grass across from her and waited till she felt comfortable enough to look at him. He was use to the glares and frightened looks, but what the hell was he thinking? At first he wanted to grab her and run back home, screaming he wasn't crazy, but that would only make her even more scared. Then he wanted to ask her a billion questions, but again scaring her than need be. He didn't want to scare her, so he thought he would sit, be quiet and patient with her until she spoke first. Fuck was that going to be hard.

Kagome waited for the golden-eyed stranger to attack and for it to be the end of her, but it never came. No threats, no grabbing and pulling, nothing. She heard the crunch of grass being sat on, but she was too afraid to look. She had watched enough crime scene TV shows to know what was about to happen...still nothing happened. Kagome stole a glance to see him sitting down and watching her intently for her to do something. When she looked at him, he leaned closer with curiosity, which made her turn her face to the wall.

A few minuted passed when she looked at him again, but when she looked all she saw was him looking down at the ground. She lowered her knees, thought kept her body close to the wall, taking in his features. He had evenly toned muscular arms, a nice tan-colored skin. All he wore was a gray T-shirt with washed out blue jeans. He was bare foot, something she didn't understand, and he had gorgeous silver hair that seemed to bring out his amber eyes. The same eyes she kept thinking and dreaming about. What Kagome thought looked interesting to her was two little fuzzy triangles on top of his head, that twitch here and there. _Oh wow, his ears are so adorable! And his eyes...they look like the ones I keep dreaming about... _Kagome thought, but didn't let his odd appearance frighten her.

Inuyasha kept looking down, watching her through his perpetual vision. He waited for her do say something, hell even to run off, but instead she seemed to relax a bit and take in his appearance. He half expected her to scream, but instead she stayed silent, now that was a shock. _Where did she come from? Did she come from inside the barrier? _Inuyasha kept thinking until an angelic voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"Um...excuse me? Where am I?" Kagome looked up and around before her, landing her sights back on the handsome stranger, yes she'll admit that he was quite handsome.

Inuyasha didn't register the question at first, still amazed that she even spoke to him, but he quickly shook his head clear and cleared his throat. "H-Hanzo...this place is called Hanzo." He answered as she looked around once more, wow she was beautiful.

"And you are...?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Inuyasha Tashio." Inuyasha didn't understand his lack of ability to speak, but he could hear his heartbeat quicken each time she spoke.

"Well I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I have no idea how I got here." Kagome introduced herself as she began to relax a little more. She didn't know why, but she felt safe around him.

Inuyasha was a little hesitant to ask, but did anyhow. "You...you didn't come from _inside _the barrier?"

Kagome blinked at his question till it registered and she chuckled softly at it. "No...no I don't think so. See. there's this barrier just like this one, and I don't know why but it has always been there since I was born and-"

"What?" Inuyasha cut her off, suddenly close to her. "You mean there's a whole other side behind this thing?"

"Um...yes." Kagome answered quietly. Why was she telling him everything again? Oh, because he doesn't look like a mass murder...then again-no! She wasn't going to start judging people and their appearances...though his were...

Inuyasha leaned back as he shook his head. There was a whole other side; a whole other world out there that no one knew about because of the damn barrier. And no one did anything about it.

"Exactly how did you end up on this side?" Inuyasha watched Kagome with suspicion. "No one's ever come from or through this damn thing."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Never?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Not in the sixteen years it's been around."

"Seriously, sixteen years?" Kagome almost shouted.

"Yeah, what about it?" Inuyasha leaned back with his arms to support him. _Damn, does he know he looks indescribably hot doing that...I mean...barrier...right the barrier. Ugh, Kagome stop it! _

Kagome shook the thoughts out and answered. "That's how long ours has been up. My mom said when I was born that it just magically showed up." Kagome had no idea how right that statement was.

Now Inuyasha was beginning to suspect anyone but her. "Huh, same thing happened here, but why?" Inuyasha sat up some with his arm draped over his knee and Kagome couldn't help the thoughts that plagued her mind.

Kagome sighed, "I'm not sure, I mean what's so different about this place and mine?" Inuyasha glanced at the girl and smirked.

"You're human right?" Stupid question, still caught her attention. Kagome nodded, suddenly remembering his odd appearance.

"And you're..." Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer, not the way he kept smirking.

"A demon." Inuyasha blurted out and Kagome gasped, pulling herself back into a ball. Inuyasha sighed, knowing the reaction, but shrugged. "Half actually, but this place has mostly demons. There's some that are like-"

"Stop!" Kagome shouted, effectively shutting him up. She was shaking everywhere with this new information...demons. _No, no I'm in a dream...a really messed up and twisted nightmare! _Kagome tried to convince herself, but her logical side told her differently. Still, this was freaking her out! Here she was talking to a demon or half demon or whatever and...and...and what? She let out a whine not remembering why she was afraid because his beautiful image surfaced to her mind and refused to go away.

Inuyasha was use to reactions like this, but when she let out a whine, his heart cracked and he suddenly felt compelled to pull her into his arms and make her understand he wasn't like those in stories, but he forced himself not to. _Nice one Inuyasha! Still, she was bound to find out...great. _Inuyasha chewed himself out mentally when a sudden rustling sound reached both his and Kagome's ears, though he knew what it was, she didn't.

Kagome's nerves were on overdrive now because she completely froze from the fear. She watched the bushes in frozen fear, waiting for whatever thing to jump out and devour her alive. Her heart beat hard against her ribcage and her eyes widened in fear, any wider and they would pop out. Inuyasha looked over to her and scooted closer to where his back touched the wall and was now next to her, lightly touching her shaking hand that clutched the grass. Kagome didn't even register that he moved, nor did she register that his thumb was now rubbing soothing circles and whispering her ear...something about a rabbit, but she was frozen..until the damn thing jumped out and making her squeal.

Inuyasha chuckled at her antics, but understood all the same. He continued with soothing her fears as she looked over to where sure enough, a brown rabbit hopped out and around. Stupid fears and animals choosing to jump out to scare the living hell out of people. Kagome swallowed her fears and became very aware of Inuyasha's presence so close and his soft touch, yet she didn't pull away. She felt that same comfort from before wrap her into it's warm embrace and keep her there. She had to move away...but she didn't want to. Instead, the raven looked up to face him and was met with soft amber eyes watching her. A blush crept up her face while she continued to stare.

It was silent between them, except the soft wind, still it was peaceful for the two as they sat up against the stone wall. Neither one knew what to say, so neither one cared.

"How'd you get here anyhow?" Inuyasha broke the silence with his previous question, but not the hold on her hand.

Kagome had to blink and bit her lower lip before she remembered. "I'm not sure. I had placed my hand on the barrier like I did the week before, but longer this time and next thing I know, I'm being pulled in and ending up on this side."

Inuyasha pondered on what she said before quickly standing up with her following. "It's like an atypical liquid. You try to force your way through and it doesn't budge, but if you wait and be patient, it let's you through." Inuyasha explained as Kagome's brown eyes lit up.

"So wait, that means I can go home!" Kagome exclaimed happily and grabbed her belongings. Inuyasha cringed at the statement and the noise level. Hello, sensitive hearing!

Inuyasha watched her place her hand on the barrier and patiently waited, so he grabbed her wrist. "Wait Kagome," she turned to face him with a questioning look. "would you by any chance want to come back?" Okay, now he sounded crazy to himself. Asking a stranger you met for twenty minutes to come back here, what was he thinking? To be honest, he wasn't, but he did want her to come back.

Kagome glanced downward and was about to say no when she said, "Unless you're here to come get me." Kagome had no idea why she said that, but part of her wanted to come back here.

Inuyasha smiled triumphantly and nodded in confirmation. "By chance do you have cellphone? So I can keep in contact with you."

"Oh sure!" Kagome gave him his number quickly explaining that it was dead at the current moment, feeling the pull of the barrier. Inuyasha memorized the number as she was pulled into the barrier and he saw a flicker of light green pass over the foggy mirror before rushing home.

Inuyasha kept his smile when he arrived. It was nice to meet someone new and someone who didn't really fear you or hate you. Given they met in an odd way...still.

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI

Kagome rushed home as her mother opened the door and nearly tackled her daughter to the ground with a gasp and worry evident in her eyes. "Kagome where have you been?" Her mother pulled away with tears brimming on her eyes. "I've tried calling but you didn't pick up! Oh Kagome, I was so worried that I almost called the police to find you!" Kagome's mother pulled her into another rib breaking hug as Kagome hugged back and sighed. She still couldn't say where she was without ending up in a mental hospital.

"I'm sorry mama. My cell died and I got lost somehow." Yeah, that's a believable lie because she totally doesn't run the whole town and then some, but her mother pulled away and seemed to believe it.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Her mother kissed her forehead and Kagome smiled, rushing inside to charge her cell. Tonight had been interesting for her. Yes, she learned that the barrier kept another side hidden. Yes, she met a wonderful, extremely hot half demon her age. Yes, he was the same one she had been dreaming about. No, she didn't know everything about why or how the barrier appeared. But a simple text message received from an unknown number and confirming they could text past the barrier and it was Inuyasha, had her smiling and asking questions.

_**~End Chapter Two~**_

Again sorry! I have been abusing you guys I know! Please don't hate me! And to those who have been reading _**New World **_and waiting for the next chapter please don't kill me! I'll be getting it up soon, promise! Anyhow please review and I love your reviews! Thank you!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	4. Chapter 3

_Omg, reviews! Lol love them all! **l**__**emerly **__pardon if I spell that wrong, lol well I'm glad you scrolled through random fics and found mine. Answer to your questions...that shall all be explained later on. __**phoenixwings37 **__you know I love your reviews. Thank you guys oh so much! _

**Chapter Three**

**Picnic **

"Hey mom, where's that picnic basket?" Inuyasha popped his head out of the fridge as condiments lay sprawled on the island table in the kitchen. A woman with long brown hair, wearing a blue blouse and blue jeans entered the kitchen with a soft chuckle.

"Why dear, I would say you're going on a date." Inuyasha blushed immensely from the comment and stuck his head back in the fridge before pulling out a jar of pickles.

"N-no." Inuyasha stammered, "Nothing like that, she's just a friend."

Izyoi propped her chin on her fist while her elbows rested on the island. "Mm...so it is a girl. What's her name? Are you going to bring her over?" She teased as her son let out a annoyed whine. "Oh Inuyasha, I'm just teasing. I'll go get that basket." The brunette left.

As quickly as she left, she returned back with a handwoven basket, and a teasing smirk. Her son had never shown interest in any of the girls here before. Always training to get stronger and what not, so she couldn't help but smile and wonder who the lucky girl was to capture her son's heart.

It has been three days since the encounter with Kagome and the agreement. Inuyasha wasn't sure if they could actually text, but a simple text to and from her confirmed it. After that, it was pouring with questions for both teens. Inuyasha went on to explain about his world, Hanzo. A place where demons and half demons resided in. He explained that humans have mated some of the demons here since ancient times, or five hundred years ago to be exact. He also explained that he was half dog demon, with an older half brother- Sesshomaru- a full-fledged demon. After that bit of info, he half expected her to tell him to get lost, but instead received a text message telling him to continue on with his explanation. Once he had finished, he asked about her side.

Kagome was intrigued to say the least. The way he explained how demons lived, how long they've been around, everything in a few long messages, and yet neither one could understand why there was a barrier? And why people didn't ask questions about before? Kagome, from what she could gather, thought Inuyasha's side and her side where all the same, minus the demons. She explained to him that it was just humans, doing their everyday thing; technology, schooling, jobs, pretty basic stuff. Inuyasha had told her that he had all of that on his side too. Again that question surfaced to the forefront of their minds...why was it there? They had asked their parents, but they had said that it just "magically' showed appeared. So, Inuyasha continued on about Hanzo, something she was more than willing to listen to.

Inuyasha had come up with idea of instead of telling her about it, he'd show her. Thus, had lead him on the second day, in the evening, to call her, not knowing that she was walking home with a friend.

_Kagome went to answer a question her best friend Sango asked, when her cell went off; instantly knowing who was calling by the specific ringtone. "Hello?" Kagome asked a little too cheery according to Sango. _

_"Kagome, hi!" Inuyasha replied nervously. _

_Kagome chuckled softly. "Hi Inuyasha, how are you?" _

_Inuyasha bit his lip, not that Kagome could see, so why was he being nervous? "I-I'm good, how are you?" the half demon's voice sounded squeaky and childish, so he took a few calming breaths. _

_Kagome hadn't missed the high tone Inuyasha was using, but didn't point it out. "I'm good. So, what's up?" Kagome smiled, but didn't noticed she peaked the interest of her friend next to her._

_Inuyasha gulped, "Uh..." why did he call her again?_ Oh that's right, to see if she would go on a picnic with you._ "I was wondering if you would like to join me on a picnic? Inuyasha asked, still trying to calm his nerves, but he would admit that her voice still had that angelic tone to it, even on the phone. _

_Kagome's heart raced when Inuyasha asked her out on a date, sort of. It may have been only two days, but she was starting to like the adventurous side of the barrier. So it didn't surprise her when she answered, "Sure, when do you want me over?" Kagome waited patiently for the answer, but there was only silence. _

_Inuyasha nearly fainted over when she agreed to come, which is something he would never dream about when it came to a girl. Actually, he never thought he would be interested in a girl seeing as the ones on his side either hated him or feared him for petty reasons. _

_But he only knew Kagome for a day and half and already she made him feel, well not like himself. Realizing that she was still on the phone, he cleared his throat. "How about eleven?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome agreed. When both hung up, the half demon fell back on his bed with a huge smile. _

So, here he was, packing all the necessities in the basket, and looked up to see his mother's brown eyes watching him with a knowing smile. "What?" he questioned and Izyoi shrugged, waving it off.

"Nothing Inuyasha, have fun dear." His mother smiled sweetly and walked back to her previous task. That was odd, Inuyasha thought, but shrugged it off and smiled when his cell went off. He pulled it out from his jeans, expecting to see a beautiful name on the screen, but instead saw Miroku's and his picture. Growling, he answered, "What now?" Inuyasha snapped.

_"Whoa, chill. What ran up your ass?" Miroku spoke with an irritated tone. _

"You. Now, what the hell do you want?"

_"Nothing, just wanted to know if you wanted to spar with me and Koga?" _

"That mutt face?" Inuyasha was silent. It was tempting to go kick that wolf demon's ass in place, but damn he already made plans. "Sorry, I've made plans today."

_Miroku was slightly taken back by his response. "Really? Well, maybe when you're done?" _

"Sure." Inuyasha responded before hanging up.

Inuyasha checked the contents of the basket and smiled. Checking the time, he yelled goodbye to his mother, grabbed the basket and began his way to the barrier.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Kagome was currently pulling on her white strapped heels when her cell went off. Sighing to who was calling, she picked up. "Hello Sango, how are you?" She asked, fixing her hair in the mirror.

_"Good morning Kagome, I'm good. How are you?"_ _Sango asked._

Kagome stared at herself for a moment before answering, "I'm good." Kagome smiled. Actually, if anything, she felt amazing today.

_"Glad to hear that. So, I was wondering if you would like to hang out a bit, go shopping or something?" _

Kagome picked up her white purse. "Oh Sango, as much as I would like to, I can't. I have plans today." Kagome sounded apologetic, really she was, but...Inuyasha.

_"Oh, with that Inuyasha guy, right?" Sango asked._ Kagome was a little shocked. How did she know his name? _"You mentioned his name while you were on the phone yesterday." Sango answered her unasked question and the raven relaxed, then went to hit herself. How could she let that slip? _

"Yes, with Inuyasha." no point in denying his name.

_"Mm," Sango started out. "so is he good looking? Does he go to our school?" Sango asked so many questions Kagome couldn't answer. _Was he good looking? Extremely. Does he go to our school? Eh... he goes to _a _school.

"Um...Sango no offense, but I'm kind of running late." Kagome offered her excuse, but the brunette replied happily.

_"Oh of course, how rude of me." Sango laughed sweetly on the phone and quickly said her goodbyes before hanging up. _Kagome took a breath and smiled before checking she had everything and heading downstairs.

When she arrived, she spotted her grandfather in the chair snoring away and her little brother Sota planted in front of the TV, playing his video game. Turning to the kitchen, she spotted her mother. "Bye mom, I'll be home before dinner." Kagome waved and her brother snorted.

"Where ya going, sis?" Sota asked not even taking his attention off the video game.

"Does it matter where I go?" Kagome huffed and ruffled his hair.

"Ah sis, stop it!" Sota smacked her hand away.

"Be good for mom, will you?" Kagome left with the unanswered question and headed to the barrier.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Sango hung up and looked at the figure before her. "We can't be sure that she's able to go through the barrier." she tried to reason. "We've tried to before, but we couldn't break through."

Silence filled the air around them before the figure spoke. "Yes, but we will keep an eye out, do you understand?" Sango wanted to argue for her friend's sake, but reluctantly she agreed.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Inuyasha waited patiently for Kagome to show. Birds chirped in the afternoon sun, the wind was calm and the scenery was perfect for a couple to have picnic...not that he was thinking about being with her...please he only known her for three days, given they spent every available minute to learn about each other, and he had enough info to know the girl well, but not that well.

Inuyasha caught the sight of the barrier splitting open for the raven haired girl to slip through and land softly on the grass. The barrier slowly closed back, keeping the attention of the hanyou, until it returned to the foggy mirror it was. Inuyasha made a mental note of how the barrier opened and closed, then refocused his attention on the girl before him. If he thought she was beautiful before, then she looked absolutely amazing right now. In her white strappy heels, baby blue strapless dress that reached the top of her knees, and little white jacket on was Kagome with a blush evident on her face. Okay...maybe thinking about her in that way wasn't such a bad idea...

Kagome looked up to see him taking in her features, a blush rising to her cheeks with how his amber eyes scanned her. Kagome looked him over in his navy blue T-shirt and blue jeans, glad to see that he was wearing shoes this time. His sliver hair shined in the bright rays of the sun, making her last thought about him being indescribably hot true, and that made her blush even more.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and smiled, "Wow, you look amazing." he complimented, making the raven look down with a shy smile.

"Thank you." she looked up. "You don't look bad yourself." Kagome smiled and the half demon smirked.

"Eh, I try." He shrugged and took a few steps forward. "So, are you ready?" Kagome nodded and they started off.

After a few minutes of walking, Kagome taking in the beautiful scenery around her, she asked, "So, where are we going?" She looked up to the hanyou.

Inuyasha just smiled and kept the pace regular, not bothering to answer that specific question. He wasn't trying to be rude, something she noticed, but it was a bit of a surprise. He wanted to show her that the stories she read about demons were not all evil and dark and all those lies. Yes, there was some dark spots in Hanzo, but what place didn't have dark sides? But, this place they were to have a picnic was special and truly took your breath away.

They finally passed the forest line and was met with a stone path that led into the town, but before Kagome could even get a good look, Inuyasha steered her to the right and into a park where not so many people were. Kagome didn't find the need to talk, the silence was comfortable and she was just taking in everything slowly at a time. As they walked into the park farther in for the past ten minutes, Kagome could hear the faint sound of water splashing. "Am I hearing water?" Kagome looked around to see if there was a pond or something, but couldn't find any.

"Mhm, it's a little father up." Inuyasha gestured ahead of them with his head and smiled at Kagome. He had been watching her smile in awe with the scenery, though just a pretty forest, that it made him feel warm inside knowing that she was liking his home town so far. Inuyasha couldn't help but blush when she would smile at him and give a smile of his own. Truly, this girl was already making him feel different and they had only meet three days ago!

"We're here." Inuyasha announced as they stopped at a beautiful sight. Kagome gasped at the gushing waterfall before her and leaned over the railing to get a closer look. Mist washed over face as the water fell into a large pool that turned into a river going under the bridge. Kagome had never seen such a sight before, well in pictures, but to see it in real life was another story. To see the water falling over the large cliff side and turn into a gorgeous blue pool that eventually turned into a light gray river that reflected the sun. Yep, defiantly better than a picture.

"Do you like it?" Inuyasha and to talk a little louder over the roaring waterfall and when he received a nod, he smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on, we're having lunch." Kagome nodded again and didn't bother to pull back her hand. It felt nice and warm having his hand grasp her, and she could feel the slight butterflies in her stomach fluttering around. _What's happening to me? _

Inuyasha had led them down the path by the waterfall and onto a soft grass hill where people could take pictures of the large sight or have simple lunch like they were. There were a few other people around, but they didn't take notice of the two setting up their picnic. Even if they did, they wouldn't freak because she was human.

Inuyasha and Kagome took their spots on the red blanket and began to eat their lunch. Again the silence around them was comfortable enough for them both and plus she was breath taken by the waterfall she had seen only minutes ago. "So, why did you pick this spot for a date?" Kagome asked after swallowing her food.

Inuyasha almost choked on his bite when she asked that. Date? No, this wasn't one. He simply wanted to show her around the place and he wanted to have lunch with her by the waterfall because it was special and he thought she would like it, which she did. See? Not a date. "I-I didn't. I just thought you would like to have lunch here was all." Inuyasha tried to hide the blush with an annoyed face.

Kagome giggled a little at his attempt and looked back up to the waterfall before answering, "I do, thank you again."

"No problem. I'm glad you do." silence once again fell around them as they finished their "date" and packed everything up. "So, want to see some more of this place?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Please?" Kagome smiled and walked side by side with the hanyou as they once again began their travels.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Evening fell around them as they approached the barrier once again. Kagome sighed, she didn't want to leave here and go back to the boring side. The places Inuyasha had shown her was truly remarkable, and she felt so at home there, even with Inuyasha. But she had promised she would be home before dinner and besides it wasn't like they were married or anything. _Whoa, where'd that come from? _Kagome turned to face the hanyou and gave a small smile. "Thanks again for the lunch date. I had a wonderful time with you." She gave him a hug and Inuyasha was a bit stunned at first, but quickly got over it and hugged her back.

"No problem. Thanks for coming and...thanks for not being afraid of...you know, me." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and she giggled softly.

"Now, why would I ever be afraid of you?" Kagome remarked and placed her hand on the barrier. Inuyasha took a few steps back and watched her disappear into the barrier, yet again seeing that same light green flicker. What was that anyways? Something do deal with the barrier maybe? Inuyasha shrugged and walked back to his home. Today had been wonderful with Kagome. The lunch, the places he took her, the way she understood his life and what he was, all of it and he couldn't help but feel his stomach twist into knots, but not uncomfortable ones. Yes, she was already making him feel different and he didn't mind that one bit.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Kagome landed on her side of the barrier, turning in time to see a light green flicker across it, but paid no attention to it. Sighing, she turned on her heels and began her way back to her home. Spending time with Inuyasha today made her feel happy and relaxed the entire time. Oh, and the things she got to see made her even more happy. She felt different, a little more light as her heart beat against her chest rapidly at the mere thought of the silver haired hanyou. She chuckled to herself. _Fate has a funny way of making things happen. _Kagome continued her walk, her feet getting a little sore from the heels, but smiled anyways, never noticing the eyes that followed her every movement.

Brown eyes watched the girl walk away form the barrier and instantly went wide. So, she was able to go to the other side. A sly smirk appeared on the figure's face and slowly slipped into the shadows. He would defiantly love to know this little bit of info.

_**~End Chapter Three~**_

And ta-da! I have it up for all of you guys. Again love your reviews.

**Friend: So, this has fluffy in it?**

No, not all of it? Why do you think it's rated M?

**Friend: I dunno, sexual content? **

...later...*glares*

**Friend: Language?**

That too...

**Friend: Because you have a twisted plot coming in? **

Now you get it...lol anyhow please review! Thank you!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	5. Chapter 4

_Am I catching your attention? Hope so. So, here is the next chapter for all of my wonderful readers.  
><em>

**_ Chapter Four_**

**_The Enemies eyes. _**

She. Felt. Horrible. There was a bug that was just running up her veins and eating everything inside her, making her stomach twist in uncomfortable knots. She hated herself for what she done, given it didn't seem bad and it was done out of loyalty. Sango wanted to hit herself. Loyalty to her family, not to her best friend. Besides what could happen? It's not like Kagome could go through the barrier...right? Something told her not to hope so much.

Sango sighed. The only reason she was thinking like this is because her family are demon hunters. And the only reason why she felt horrible is because -thanks to the suspicious name Inuyasha, which literally means half dog demon- she was invading on Kagome's personal life. But it was her duty to check out all red flags and that name defiantly red flagged in her head. So, Sango did some research, more like had her tech friends run the name against everyone's else in the town, and didn't come up with a single match. Her father then suggested that it was someone else on the other side. But how? Sango wasn't stupid. She knew what lies on the other side, always have. It was their duty was a demon hunter to protect the people.

Sango took a sip of her coffee and looked around the peaceful cafe. If only the world was this peaceful as the coffee shop makes it. If her friend could really go through the barrier-she shuddered at the thought of what could happen. No, she wouldn't let anything happen to her best friend. Just then her cell went off. Sango looked down at it on the table to see the name Suikotsu with a _New Message_ at the bottom. Opening up the message, she wanted to gasp and scream at what she saw. In the photo was Kagome going to and from the barrier, both times going through the foggy mirror. At the end of the photo was another message.

_Still think she can't go through? _

Sango was lost for words. _What? How? S-she shouldn't be able to!_ Sango's mind ran wild as she stared at the picture.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

He had been waiting to hear news about the barrier for a while now. Three years to be exact and now they could put their plan back into action.

"And you're positive you saw the girl go through?" A dark figured kept to the shadows, his laid back brown eyes watching the brown ones before him.

"Yes. I'm not sure how she did, but she was able to." Brown eyes lit up at the mention of transportation through the barrier.

"Do the _ others _ know about this?" The figure asked with a sly smile.

"Not yet."

"Go. We don't want to raise attention to ourselves." The figure waved the man before him out and let a sinister smile grace his features. "I'm coming for you." He whispered to no one.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Kagome felt odd today. She felt light headed, but she wasn't sick or catching a cold. So why was she feeling odd again? This wasn't the first time she felt like this. Earlier today when she was doing her route by the barrier, she felt a sensation run through her. Not like the times she felt drawn to it. No, this time she couldn't explain it. So, what was happening?

_"Kagome, are you there?"_ Inuyasha's voice rang through her head as she snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" She asked lamely.

_"What were you thinking about?"_ Inuyasha's tone was soft. Kagome bit her lip while staring at her plain ceiling. Could she really tell him something something so odd? Then she smacked her forehead. What kind of question was that? _"Kagome?"_

"Oh sorry. I was thinking about the barrier."

A sigh escaped Inuyasha's mouth and create static on the line. _"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too."_

"See, I mean that today when I was doing my route today by the barrier like I normally do, I felt...I felt this sensation run through me. Before I felt drawn to it, but-" Kagome was cut off by a woman shouting on his end of the phone.

_"Inuyasha who are you talking to?"_ Before Kagome could ask who it was, Inuyasha answered,_ "Just talking to a friend!" _a few seconds passed and though couldn't hear what the woman was saying, she sure did hear Inuyasha's response, and could hear the embarrassment in his voice. _"Mom! She's not my girlfriend!"_ A blush rose to her cheeks and she was sure that Inuyasha was blushing too. _"Sorry about that."_

Kagome giggled, "Who was that?" though she could guess who it was, she still asked.

_"Oh my mother."_

"Mm, and who is _not_ your girlfriend?" she teased.

Silence was on the line before Inuyasha cleared his throat and replied,_ "W-what were you saying before my mother interrupted?"_ Kagome smiled knowing she caught him there, but let it be.

"Oh nothing, just felt odd today."

_"Because of the barrier?"_

Kagome was again lost in thought. Could it be the barrier affecting her? If so, how? Why? She had only gone through twice. There was so many questions building up with zero answers. "I'm not sure exactly." Kagome sighed.

_"I'm not sure either. "_ Inuyasha mumbled. Then he got a bright idea in his head. _"Hey, you have anything planned today?"_

"No, I normally don't have plans on Saturdays. "Kagome shrugged.

_"Good. Why don't you come over to meet my best friend Miroku."_

Kagome hesitated now. Wouldn't he know she wasn't from there? "Umm...are you sure that's a good idea?"

Inuyasha was confused with her question at first, but then it clicked. _"Miroku might be a pervert, but he was there on the day when I thought I was going crazy. Plus, he's good at keeping secrets. So, what do you say?"_ Inuyasha had hope laced in his voice.

Kagome thought it over and finally gave up. "Sure, I'll be over in twenty minutes." Kagome quickly hung up as to get ready.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Inuyasha couldn't help the smile when she agreed to come and meet Miroku. Now it was time to cal the perv and hope he behaved. Inuyasha waited patiently for him to pick up and nearly shouted his ear off when he did.

_"Hello?"_ Miroku asked, sounding cheerful.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted excitedly, causing the full demon to pull the phone away form his ear before damage could be done.

_"Dude chill out. I do have excellent hearing."_ Miroku snapped.

"Sorry, meet me at the barrier in ten minutes."

_"Whoa, why?"_

"Just do it." and with that, he hung up. Inuyasha bolted out of his bedroom and down the stairs, only to be stopped by his mother, nearly tackling her to the ground.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" She smiled.

"Sorry, just in a rush. I'll be back later. Love you." Inuyasha kissed her cheek and was out the door less than a minute.

Izyoi chuckled at her son's antics, something he got from his father. The brunette woman watched her son bolt towards the barrier, a darkening look on her features. She had overheard her son mention something about the barrier a few minutes after she heard her son talking on the phone. Just because she is human, doesn't mean she doesn't know how to listen in on a conversation. One, she's a mom, it comes with the job. And two, she was with a full fledged dog demon. Suspicion stirred in her, now why would her son be concerned with the barrier?

IKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Inuyasha leaned casually against the tree as the spring warmth caressed his cheeks. Though his body reflected the image of relaxation, his mind was racing. How would Miroku react? How would Kagome react? Would Miroku try something on her? Or would he run back screaming? Inuyasha had confidence in his friend, though a shock like this would likely result for the worst. So many worries, but just then he caught the scent of Miroku appearing. Perfect timing, then he would see the barrier open up to reveal Kagome.

"Alright, I'm here. Now what's this all about?" the demon huffed and Inuyasha opened his eyes in time to point at the barrier splitting.

"That's what." Inuyasha watched Miroku go wide-eyed as he saw the barrier open just enough to let out a figure, a girl nonetheless, with ebony hair wearing a light green shirt with tan carpris and sandals. The hole in the barrier closed shut and the same green light flickered across.

Kagome looked up to spot Inuyasha and another person beside him in a black shirt and blue jeans. His dark brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail and his brown eyes were gawking at her. She assumed this was Miroku. Inuyasha pushed off the tree trunk and walked over to give her a hug. Kagome returned it, but there was a scent on her that had Inuyasha pulling back and looking down at her with complete concern. "Everything alright?" Kagome looked up and nearly fell to the ground if Inuyasha wasn't still holding her. Amber eyes on a hot half demon, filled with concern for her...yep, she was falling in love with him. She felt herself drawn to the eyes and was barely registering his question.

Before anything could happen, she snapped out of it. "Yeah, I just thought someone was following me." Kagome shook off the daze. It was true, she felt like something or someone was following her and she could have sworn someone took her picture. But not actually seeing it or the person, she shrugged it off.

Inuyasha watched her for a few more seconds before remembering that Miroku was still standing there, in total shock. "Well, this is my friend Miroku. Miroku this is Kagome. She's the same girl you claimed I was going mental." Kagome heard the accusing tone in his voice and elbowed him in the ribcage.

"Be nice, Inuyasha." Kagome glared half-hearty and turned back to the demon. "Hello, nice to meet you." Kagome smiled and bowed respectfully. Miroku looked from her to the barrier and back to her about three times before he spoke.

"H-how?" more like stuttered, "T-this isn't, what?" Miroku couldn't comprehend what just occurred. "You're telling me that she is the same one from two weeks ago?" Inuyasha nodded. "Exact same?"

"Exact same."

"You're kidding me?" this had to be some kind of high-tech joke or something.

"Nope."

"How?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Don't know, but you are not to tell anyone about this." Inuyasha gave him a warning growl.

Miroku was in shock. How could he not be? He just witnessed some girl that happened to be the same one from two weeks ago, jump out of the barrier that he thought no one could go or come through it. And he wasn't suppose to tell anyone? Miroku studied their expressions. Inuyasha was glaring, but there was also pleading in his eyes. And in Kagome's, there was just hope and plead in her eyes. The demon sighed. "I don't have a choice do I?" Miroku smiled as Inuyasha shook his head and smiled.

"Now, where are my manners?" Miroku smiled and approached Kagome. "It's lovely to meet you, Miss Kagome." Miroku gently took her hand, all the while his right one was searching for something.

"Well, it's nice to me-" Kagome froze when she felt a hand...groping her ass! She let out a squeal that had Inuyasha holding her defensively and growling at the demon.

Miroku put his hands up in defense. "Now, now. Inuyasha, you know it has a mind of it's own." Miroku defended lamely as the growl deepened.

"Keep your perverted hands away from her or I'll rip them from your wrist!" Inuyasha threatened. Miroku winced at the thought of that possibly happening. Inuyasha might be a half demon, but he was the strongest half demon he'd ever known.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms. "You alright?" He asked softly. Kagome simply nodded.

Well, that could have gone worse.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

_"Are you sure that the barrier is opening?"_ A dark tone asked unbelieving.

"No, the girl is going through somehow." the other voice corrected.

_"Hmm? So, there is another miko in our way."_ The dark person on the other end chuckled softly.

"M-miko? What do you want us to do?" At the mention of a miko easily put him on edge.

Silence was buzzing on the two lines until the dark tone answered. _"Do nothing to the girl. Keep an eye on her though and leave her to me."_

"Of course, Naraku." the figure agreed and hung up. So, the girl was a miko. That was bad, but perhaps they could use her to their advantages. But it was Naraku's call, not his. Well, he did say to keep an eye on her, so why not gather some info on the girl? And he knew the perfect person to do so.

Coming to that decision, he dialed a number and waited for the other to pick up.

_"Hello?"_ A feminine voice answered.

"I have a job for you." He smiled.

_"Oh? And who am I killing today?"_ the voice asked with enthusiasm in it.

The figure shook his head. "No, no killing today. You know the girl Suikotsu is following?"

A whine escaped the feminine voice. _"Yes...why?"_

"I need you to get as much information on her as you can. Be warned, she is a possible miko."

_"Oh wonderful. And yeah, have the gay one do the digging, huh?"_ The voice asked sarcastically. _"Fine."_ and with that, the line went dead.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

"Inuyasha, hold still!" Kagome glared playfully as Inuyasha grunted.

"Damn woman, how many picture so you need?" Inuyasha stopped moving as Kagome held her cell up and with a _click_, she got the picture.

She giggled, "Got it." She then looked down at the clock and gasped at the time. "Is it really four?" She neatly shouted. "I have to go!" She started to rush back to the barrier, saying goodbye to both teens, leaving no room to speak.

Once Kagome was out of ear shot, Miroku looked to Inuyasha. "She is one beautiful girl." Miroku hinted, but Inuyasha only mumbled out a "yeah" and continued to watch Kagome run home.

Time seemed to seep away from them today. All day they were talking, mostly explaining to Miroku about everything. Needless to say Miroku was amazed, that or he was more interested in her ass, something they both watched out for. Along the way, Kagome was taking pictures of everything she saw and everywhere they went. The trees, the park, the waterfall, even Miroku. And lastly, one of him before she ran off.

Inuyasha couldn't explain why, the feeling of butterflies, the blushes and even the thoughts about Kagome, but he knew that he was falling fast, deep and hard for the girl on the other side.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Kagome shortly arrived on her side with a sigh. She was starting to fall in love with Hanzo, and the boy on the other side. Kagome would admit she felt attraction for the half demon, who wouldn't? Could it possibly be more then physical? _Ugh I need to talk to Sango about this._

Kagome began to walk away, when that all too creepy feeling came back. Someone was watching her. Kagome looked around the alley to see nothing, but the feeling wouldn't go away. Kagome continued to walk, when she heard footsteps behind her. Spinning around to see who it was, she was met with...nothing. "Okay?" She turned back around and quickened her pace wanting to get home. Fast.

She was about to reach the busy sidewalk, when she heard the footsteps even closer and louder. Right when she was about to turn around, a hand shot out around her mouth and she was being pulled back into the alley full of shadows. Kagome was pressed against the gray brick wall and she opened her closed eyes she didn't know she had closed, to be met with brown ones...fear washing over her.

_**~End Chapter Four~**_

Okay...I know I'm a bitch for cutting it off there...please don't kill me.

**Friend: Seriously! You left it there?**

Yes...?

**Friend: Okay, you have one twisted plot going on here. Really, you have the-hey!**

*takes book away* You're not suppose to read that far! Or tell people!

**Friend: Warning! She is twisted.**

Yeah? What about it? That's how good stories come around.

**Friend: Oh, just wanted to put that out there.**

Thanks...anyhow. Love your reviews like always. Please review! Thank you!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	6. Chapter 5 In Love?

_Hey guys! So...eh heh...a month of not updating huh? Sorry. Seriously I am so sorry for that. I, and this is no joke, got sick for three weeks. Yeah, it was oh so wonderful. I was sick with strep and didn't know till the end of the week and I missed a whole week of school because not only was I sick with strep but with a cold too. So, that was awesome, missed another few days of school. So, I had so much work to do and it was awful. That's why I haven't updated in so long! And then yesterday when I was suppose to, I was just not in the mood do anything since I had to work on so much in like three weeks, you guys can thank my friend for literally forcing me into my room, getting out all of my fanfics, and making me write on each of them for an hour. Yeah. She literally put them in front of me, shut my door and sat in front of it so I couldn't leave and I had FIVE! Lol, so thank you guys for still supporting me and all! And your reviews thank you! They mean so much to me!_

_Alright well enough about me, let's move onto the story you guys have been missing so much! _

**_In Love?_**

**_Preview. _**

Kagome was shaking as her attacker continued to hold their hand over her mouth. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears. Fear washed over her as the seconds of what was to come next slowly ticked by. She wanted to scream out for Inuyasha to come and save her, but she couldn't. Closing her eyes again tightly, hoping whoever it was would lose interest, she prayed that it would all be over and they would leave her alone. The sound of her heartbeat thudding hard against her rib cage was the only-

"Kagome!" she heard her name from a very familiar voice. Wait, she knew that voice. Snapping her eyes open, what she saw was not what she was expecting.

Standing there before her was big brown eyes filled with concern, pieces of brown hair framed the beautiful face. But Kagome was pissed. "Whath the heeth Sungo?" she asked muffled by her best friend's hand. Her best friend! Who grabbed her and pulled her into an alley way and covered her mouth to scare the living hell out of her!

"What?" Sango asked confused as to what she said. It was only when Kagome huffed and looked down at her hand still covering her mouth, then Sango realized what. "Oh. Oops, sorry." she removed her hand quickly and received a full on death glare from the raven, though she did deserve it.

"What the hell?" Kagome yelled, making the brunette cringe. "Mind explaining to me why you attacked me like that?" Kagome crossed her arms, still glaring Death at the girl. Oh, she was pissed.

"Sorry, but someone was stalking you." Sango answered quickly.

"Oh, and that someone being you?" Kagome huffed.

Sango shook her head. "No, I just happened to be walking by when I noticed some creep following you." she explained and Kagome saw the genuine concern in her eyes.

Eyes softening a bit, Kagome knew that Sango would never lie to her and was only protecting her. "Well, you didn't need to cover my mouth and pull me into the alley like that." Kagome said a little softer.

Sango sheepishly looked down. "Sorry about that. I just acted on instinct."

"Well," Sango looked up. "thanks a million." Kagome smiled and hugged the brunette. Sango returned the hug and the two stayed that way for a moment. Once the moment was over, they pulled apart and Kagome cleared her throat. "Well, is it safe for me to go home now?" Sango peered out the alley and checked for signs for the creep, but found none. When Sango nodded her head yes, Kagome fixed her dress and hugged her friend again. Walking out of the alley and into the busy street, the girl turned to head home.

As Kagome disappeared in the crowd, Sango heard the sound of footsteps approach her. Without looking, she spoke. "That was too close, Suikotsu." she glared up to the innocent looking man.

Suikotsu looked down to her and grinned. "You can't protect her forever." he turned and walked back down the alley.

Sango ignored the man and sighed. No, not forever, but long enough from those demons. She just didn't know what Kagome was doing over on the other side, but she hoped she wasn't in some kind of danger.

**~End Preview~**

Please don't kill me! I'm doing a preview right now because I don't have time to finish it all until tomorrow. So, if you guys can hang on for one more day, that would be great! I promise I will update. If I don't you have my permission to hold me at gun point. Lol, well please review and thank you all for reading and reviewing and staying with me. I promise it will get good, but it needs to build tension and I love doing that, so yeah. I'll get back to all of you tomorrow! Alright love you guys! Thank you.

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


End file.
